The reign of the warden
by ChainedDamnation
Summary: He was well known in the myths. But not in a good way. He was infamous, like a boogeyman. He existed in bedtime stories and campfire tales to warn us and our children not to torture people or play with their minds. But is this all? Was he always so evil? My expansion of Thresh's origin story. Part one of the Shadow Isles collection.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

We all have heard about Shadow Isles, right? The island is so thick in fog that no one can see it. It used to be such a wonderful place. But then the darkness fell. The darkness covered the island, swallowed it and turned the inhabitants into monsters. And so has that cursed place been in ages. A wicked place, filled with wicked souls.

Well, I have told you that the inhabitants aren't the kindest people around. Well, I bet you are curious, right? About who they are. Well, there is Elise, the Queen of Spiders. She pretends to be a leader of the Spidergod worshipping cult, but in truth she is one herself. Then there is Karthus, who was once a man, but gave his life to be one of the undead. Hecarim, the ghostly half man half horse hybrid. Yorick, the gravedigger. Mordekaiser the living agony. Possibly Evelynn; a powerful assasin from Valoran. And finally myself, Pandora. I am here to tell the tragic and twisted tales of the damned souls.

The first tale of the Shadow Isles isn't about any of the champions I mentioned. No, it's about Thresh, the chain warden. The sadistic spectre who brings the souls of the dead to the isles. He isn't your typical grim reaper, however. He is ready to kill people to get the souls he wants. He loves to torture others both psychically and mentally, and to see them break down. He takes their sanity apart piece by piece and then he kills them and steals their souls. But the torture doesn't end here. He continues to play with the souls for a long time. How long? So long until he gets bored. And when he gets bored, no one knows what happens to you. He will possibly devour the souls, unless the souls have started to have a mind of their own .

Thresh's origins are pretty much in mystery. No one knows exactly what he used to be before, possibly not even the warden himself remembers. He has only been in legends and nursery rhymes that warn about him. Those tales tell about an insane jailer who enjoyed to torture his victims. However, the prisoners did an outbreak and ended up hanging the warden. This is all we know about the wardens origins. Or is it?

As a shadowhissler myself I did some research of the acient myths. Not that I wanted to. Because in my opinion the warden is too egoistical. He thinks that he owns this place. That this is his special little basement to his soul collection. His own little horror show. It isn't. No one owns the isles. It is its own sentinental being.

Oh, did I go crazy here? I'm sorry. Well, anyhow, I did some research about some acient stories about Valoran and found something... quite interesting. However, it wasn't until a couple of days ago when I got proof. That was the day when the warden caught an interest in a soul.

It wasn´t any soul however.

It was the muse.

**AN hello I usually don´t like to do authors note´s but chosed to do an expection this time. Why? Because this is the first chapter of my newest project the shadow isles saga. So I am on the roll with LoL and wanted to do some expansions into the shadow isle champs stories :3. And I am sorry if the introduction is boring. I promise the next chapter will be better. See ya and R&R **

**~Chained**


	2. The end is only a new beginnng

**First chapter: The end is only a new beginning**

_There is no sound. Only howl. The darkness is blooming. No one can be seen. No one can be heard. And however somewhere terrible things happened._

_No one knew exactly where the infamous jail was. It was somewhere near the forest, where normally people didn´t dare to go. It was in a place which didn´t belong to Demacia, Noxus or any other place. And there only the worst criminals were putted. Only those who had murdered a lot of people without any political goals. Or who had betrayed the men they had fought for._

_The jail wasn´t a nice place. Of course there it isn´t supposed to be, imagine a nice jail, but this was worse. Much ,much worse. The rooms were dark and messy, only had the little lights that came from the windows. The prisoners only got three meals per day and none of them was fancy. There was nothing to do. You could only sit and wait until your doom was over._

_That wasn´t the worst part. The worst part were the wardens. There was three wardens in this prison and all of them were bad. However one of them stood out. The chain warden._

_The chain warden. He was the cruelest begin in the land. He was so cruel that the other jailers avoided him. The prisoners did even wonder was he an human at all. Sure he looked like one but he behaved like an monster. He was sadistic .He completely lacked sympathy and didn´t care how much his victims screamed. Quite opposite. In fact he enjoyed to see his victims sanity fall apart. Like a vase falling down and becoming into shattered glass. And the worst part? He was always so calm when he tortured his victims. Maybe a bit of playful. Still it was so wrong. He behaved like it was normal._

_The warden used many different methods of torturing. He knew every single method of torture. Every single weapon that was used into torturing people. All the different torture chambers and ways to broke ones mental health. Every single mind trick. He loved to put his victims hopes high. Think that they were safe. That no one was going to harm them. That they were in a paradise. He loved to put them to believe his lies, only to crush them. He loved to see his victims in despair, filled with hate towards their warden. He was very patient. In fact the longer the pain, the better._

_Even if he knew all the ways of torturing there was one weapon that he had always preferred. The chains. Not only because of the uses it as method of torturing. The warden simply just loved the sound of the chains. The sinister noise that told to his victims that he was approaching. That the madness was coming._

_The prisoners made rumors about the warden. About that he was a demon in an human form. Or that he had sell his heart to the Isles. That he didn´t feel pain or harm. The prisoners had all one thing common. They all despised the wicked warden and his twisted actions. Yet they were too afraid to go against him. Until one faithful day when it all changed. An end for one era. And a beginning for another. _

_The beginning of the end started when two young men were arrested. Who knows for what. Maybe they had done a deed of worst kind or then they just happened to be on wrong place wrong time. These two young men probably had done something terrible, because they were putted to this unnamed prison. They wanted to stick together and promised to get out together no matter what. So they waited . And waited. One day, they heard knocking._

_"Who is it?" one of wondered. "Shall we open?"_

_His accomplice looked at him weirdly._

_"Are you stupid. It could be __**him,"**_

_"Who do you mean?" the first man asked._

_The second man just shook his head and tut._

_"Are you serious? You haven´t heard of __**him**__? That sociopathic jailer who loves to play with his victims. He loves to tear them apart and then kill them brutally. And he enjoys of it. He is the reason why majority of the prisoners never goes out from this...this place. "_

_"You are fearing him? Those are just mere myths. We haven´t met him. Maybe he isn´t so infamous as they say."_

_"You must be joking. I could understand if only one person make these rumors. But the thing is nearly everyone who knows about this place have told nasty things about him. And only few have survived from meeting __**him**__. He is monstrous. It wouldn´t be a surprise if he was a monster in disguise. Possibly a being from the Void. Or..." the man whispered to his friend. "Or be affiliated with the Isles."_

_The knock was heard again, louder than from the first time._

_"Prisoner number 1302" _

_"They are calling for me."_

_"Good luck. And please come back."_

_"I´ll try. It depends who will 'check' me. Unless it is you-know-who I have high chance to survive. I remember our promise and I´m trying to keep it."_

_The two men looked at each other. They didn´t say anything but there was a silent word between each other. A silent promise._

_The called man step outside from his door. Meanwhile his friend looked at the door. He hoped that this mysterious warden wasn´t so bad as everyone said. And that the prisoner number 1302 would survive._

**A/n hiya here is the first chapter. Or at least the first part of it. The second part (which is terrible XD) will come soon. Thanks for keep me going**

**~Chained**


End file.
